


Avengers Assemble

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone are friends, Gen, Watching the Show, everyone was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: A boring, late night leads the avengers to watching a TV show about themselves.





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (7/10/2019): I decided to edit this since I just got around to re-reading it so it's probably a little better now. Hopefully it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I don’t get it, is it us?” ask Steve.

A little over an hour now, all of the avengers have gathered together to watch a TV show on Disney XD about the Avengers, a new show that Disney put out.

Cassie, who got Peter and her father to watch it with her earlier this morning, decided she wanted everyone to watch the show too.

So here they are, watching a kid’s show about themselves.

“By the looks of things, yes.” Tony has been the only one not to find it weird, but yet again there is an Iron Man movie out about him.

“I’m surprise they know so much about us” T’Challa piped up from where he's sitting on the couch. “Especially since there isn’t much information about the newer additions, myself included.”

“Don’t worry about it. Kid’s shows make things up all the time, mostly to have a plot for the newest season” Scott says as he grabs another handful of popcorn.

Hope lifts the bowl out of her lap and gave it to Scott. “I’m just glad they remember that the Wasp is a thing.”

“Oh and Ms. Marvel!” add Scott.

“Yeah but they haven’t join until season 4: Secret Wars” Sam said, taking a seat next to Clint. “Plus what was up with myself back in season 1, I was not that young when I joined the Avengers.”

“Another thing that they made up, plus they did that to Ms. Marvel, they made her the main focus –kinda– throughout season 4.”

Everyone took a moment before agreeing with what Scott said.

“How do you know kid cartoons so well?” ask Steve.

“Duh,” the ex-thief points down at his daughter, who’s sitting on the floor.

“Oh right – Hey!” Steve turn to Bucky, who had thrown popcorn at his face. “What was that for?”

"Quiet they’re going to be showing the trailer for next season.”

The group quieted down to watch it. Once it was over, Tony got up.

“Whelp have fun with this season T’Challa.” Tony left for the kitchen, since there’s no other episodes to watch until the new season comes out.

“Yea, have fun princey” Scott said as he, Hope, and Cassie left.

Slowly the other avengers have left for bed or headed home.

Once everyone is gone, Peter sat down next to T’Challa.

“If it makes you feel any better, their probably going to show how awesome you are, unlike my shows where they only showed me as a dork.” Peter shrugs while T’Challa just sighs.

This is going to be a long season.     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not have posted anything in a long time and I'm really sorry about that. School got to much, plus we are going to be moving back to our school in November; fun. Plus I was also working on some original stories, pretty proud of them - don't know if anyone would read them but my sister read some of them and said their good. Also I was busy researching something else, do you know how hard it is to find the demigods of myth without the wiki for Riordan's demigods showing up? Pretty hard.
> 
> Also I'm planning on the story about the soul stone. Here's the title for it: Disconnected from Reality. Hopefully you guys like it when it comes out.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed and have a fabulous day/night!


End file.
